Happily ever after
by XxFloxX
Summary: Nathan experience's a tragedy in his life and slowly goes down hill until he meets someone new.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first time i have ever done anything like this so please bear with me and enjoy. Any comments would be greatfully received, if you like this story please review and than i will continue, thanks XxFloxX**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm sunny June afternoon in Tree Hill. Haley and Nathan Scott were busy making plans for their son Jamie's birthday party which was to take place in a few weeks time.

"I'm just gonna run over to the store to pick up some supply's for the cake, okay? I wont be long" Haley said kissing her husband on the cheek before heading to the door.

"Mommy, mommy, can I come?"

"No you stay with daddy I'll be back in a little while" Haley bent down and kissed her son on the head.

Browsing through the items on the shelf Haley couldn't decide on whether to get blue or green frosting for her son's birthday cake.

"Oh I'll get both, I'll decide when I bake it"

"Well Mrs.Scott, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness"

Haley spun round to see who had spoken to her. Spinning around on her heels Haley came face to face with her childhood best friend Lucas.

"Lucas? You scared me"

"You scared me talking to yourself. So what you been up to?" Lucas asked.

"Not much just trying to plan Jamie's birthday party. Its a nightmare i haven't even sent out the invites yet and its in 3 weeks! Its gonna be a complete disaster i can feel it" Haley laughed.

"Typical Haley putting herself down" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

The two friends stood and chatted for a while before saying their goodbyes and leaving. Haley left the store with her four bags full of cake making ingredients, she reached the street where she lived and stepped into the road to cross to her house.

Nathan and Jamie were playing basketball in the back yard waiting for Haley to arrive home when they heard the sound of screeching brakes in the street. Nathan picked up his son and ran into the house, looking out the window he could see a woman lying in the road. He put his son on the sofa and told him not to move. He ran outside to see if he could help whoever it was that was hurt. There was a small crowd gathering around the scene of the accident so Nathan had to force his way through as he got closer to the front he could see the victim.

"HALEY!" Nathan dropping to the ground on his knees.

**Two hours later . . . . .**

Nathan had called his mother to explain there had been an accident and arranged for her to pick Jamie up from the house,knowing that Jamie was safe with his mother Nathan rushed to the hospital to be by his wife's side. When he reached the hospital he was greeted by Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. They all sat and waited for news about Haley. Finally after half an hour a doctor came to see Nathan.

"Mr.Scott? Your wife had some very extensive internal injuries. We have done all we can, I'm sorry to say Haley didn't make it. She died at 3.47"

Nathan so shocked with the news his wife was dead slowly walked to the nearest pay phone, Putting the money in he dialled his mothers number.

"Hello?" Nathan's mom said picking up the phone.

"Mom its Nathan"

"Nathan, hows Haley? Is she going to be okay?" Deb stood with the phone to her ear waiting for a reply. "Nathan talk to me. What's happened?"

"She's gone mom, Haley's dead!" Not knowing how to say it he just blurted it out. After a short conversation with his mother Nathan hung up the phone and walked back into the room where his friends were waiting. They all hugged their friend and made small talk until the doctor came in.

"Mr.Scott, would you like to see your wife's body?" the doctor asked in a sombre voice.

"Erm yes please" Nathan looked around the room at his friends then back at the doctor before saying he wanted to be alone with her. The doctor led him into a small white clinical looking room, he warned Nathan that she had a few cuts and bruises on her face then opened the door to let him in. Walking into he room Nathan broke down in tears, he held Haley's cold hand.

"Oh my god, Haley. What am i supposed to tell Jamie? What am i supposed to do without you? How can i go on? You are my everything Haley Scott, my wife, my best friend, my soul mate. I need you, i miss you already. You will always be a part of mine and Jamie's life i will never let him forget you and i will never forget you. I love you Haley now, forever and always" Nathan kissed his wife's lifeless lips and turned to leave. He walked back to his friends and broke down into a heap on the hospital floor.

Lucas drove his friends home and took Nathan to his mothers house, they both walked into the house to be greeted by Jamie screaming and shouting excited that his daddy was back. Nathan couldn't face to see his son so he just brushed past him up to his old room.

"Lucas? Is he okay?"Deb asked with a tear stained face.

"No he just keeps breaking down. He doesn't want to face Jamie, he cant face telling him."

"I'll go see him, talk him into coming down, he needs to tell him sooner rather than later" Debbie Scott walked up the stairs of her house to Nathan bedroom, knocking on the door she walked in to find her son curled up in a ball in the corner sobbing into a photo of his wedding day.

"I cant do this mom, i cant live without her" Nathan cried leaning into his mothers waiting arms, the pair sat and hugged for a while crying on each others shoulders. Deb looked into Nathan's eyes.

"The first thing you need to do is to go down them stairs and tell that beautiful son of yours what has happened, he needs to know and he needs to hear it from you. I know its hard nate but you have to do it" Having talked her son round the two got up and walked hand in hand downstairs. Nathan picked Jamie up in his arms and held him close.

"Daddy needs to tell you something, and its not easy okay?" Jamie looked at his father in a puzzled way waiting for what was to follow.

"There was an accident when mommy went to the store, a car hit mommy while she was crossing the road. Mommy was hurt real bad and now she has to go up to be with the angels in the sky. So you wont see mom for a really long time but she will always be watching over you and keeping you safe. And when ever you wanna talk to mommy just look up to the sky, she will be listening but she wont be able to talk back" Nathan tried his hardest to explain why Haley wasn't coming home but he realised no matter how much he tried his son wouldn't understand, he was too young. Not wanting to be alone Nathan sat with Jamie all night until the pair fell asleep on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter 2, thanks for the interest and sorry to those of you who were offended by me killing haley lol. XxFloxX**

**Chapter 2**

After the funeral Nathan and his family and friends went back to Tric for the wake.

"That was a beautiful service Nathan, Haley would have been really proud of you." Peyton tried to talk to her friend but he seemed to be in a world of his own. Throughout the whole of the wake people tried to get through to Nathan but all he would do is stare into space and drink one drink after another.

"Don't you think you've had enough for today?" the barman confronted Nathan after he ordered his next drink

"I just buried my wife, the mother of my child, I will say when i have had enough to drink!" Nathan shouted back at the barman and through his glass behind the bar, smashing it against the wall. Nathan turned and looked at his son and the rest of his family, he could see the shocked look on their faces. At that moment he realised that they weren't looking at him in shock but in sorrow.

"I don't need any sympathy from any of you!" The tall dark haired man staggered from the club leaving everyone inside stunned by his behaviour.

The first place Nathan ran to was his wife grave where they had just finished replacing the soil into the grave. He sat down beside her on the duey grass with his head in his hands shaking his head from side to side. As it got darker Nathan began to regret his actions from earlier, he knew what he was feeling was grief for his wife but he could not understand why it was making him act the way he had. Slowly standing up the effects of the drink were still very much present, he walked away from the cemetery with tears streaming down his face he wasn't sure where he was going to go but he soon found himself stood outside the local liquor store. Pushing open the glass down he stumbled inside and asked the clerk for the biggest bottle of vodka they had, handing over the money he unscrewed the red lid and took a massive swig swallowing hard. With the bottle still in his hand Nathan walked out of the store and down the street towards his mothers house where he was staying with Jamie, he could not face going back to the house he had shared with his wife for so long. He finally reached his mothers house and flopped himself down on the front steps of the house propping his head up on the brick wall, starring down at the bottle he started to cry again his sobs being so loud tat Deb Scott came out of the house in just her slippers and bath robe.

"Its nearly 2o'clock in the morning where have you been for all this time?" the blonde woman asked her son.

"I don't know, just around" Nathan slurred his words as he answered his mom.

"Nathan Scott you have a 5 year old son in there that is going through exactly the same as you are and behaving the way you did is no way to show him how to deal with grief. I understand that this is hard for you but you need to pull yourself together and be strong for that boy, he needs you now more than ever. Now i think its time you went to bed" Leaving her son sat on the cold concrete steps Deb turned and went back inside the house shutting the door behind her.

The following morning Deb wakes up and dresses her grandson while Nathan slept. She had decided to take Jamie to Lucas and Peyton's for the day to play with his cousin Grace, she thought it would be good for Jamie to be with someone his own age for a while. Pulling up outside Lucas's house she grabbed her bag and some other things she had brought for Jamie from the front seat and went round to let Jamie out, the walked up the steps to the front door hand in hand.

"Hey Deb, how is Nathan today?" Peyton asked as she hurried the pair into her house.

"He is still sleeping it off, he'll probably have a hangover but i suppose he deserves it"

"Maybe its just his way of dealing with things for now, you never know he might stop soon enough. He has been through it pretty bad"

"Don't you think i realise that? He isn't the only one that is hurting i am too and Jamie and all Haley's friends. We are all feeling just the same as he is and we are not hitting the bottle to get through it!" Deb raised her voice slightly trying to hold back her tears, not just of grief for her daughter in law but for worry over her son.

"Nathan never stopped talking about Haley even when she was there next to him, he had this connection with her that he could ever have with anyone else. He might not be able to open up to us all like we can. He just needs his space to figure this out Deb. I don't agree with his drinking and i know he should be there for Jamie but that was his way of blocking it out yesterday, he couldn't handle it. Hey it could just be a one off"

"I cant see him get addicted like i did, i cant watch him go through that" Mrs.Scott cried as she spoke the words of her worse nightmare, she knew that if Nathan carried on he would become addicted to alcohol.

Back at the house Nathan was just waking up when his mother returned, walking sleepily down the stairs he rubbed his head as he walked into the kitchen, he started to root through a few cupboards looking for some pain killers for his hangover. Deb walked into the kitchen to find he son looking through the cupboards, asking what he is looking for as she reaches into a drawer. Pulling out the bottle of pain killers she sits down on a stool.

"Nathan, can we talk?" she asked her son in a lowered voice. Nathan didn't respond to his mothers question he just starred out of the small window.

"Nate i hate seeing you like this. I know things are gonna be hard for a while but i promise you it will get better, it doesn't seem like it now but you need to take one day at a time. Its a slow process" She paused for a response from her son but he just continued to stare out of the widow.

"I don't want you to become addicted like i did Nathan, i can't watch that happen to you"

"I'm not addicted to drink mom i just need something to numb the pain. I've never felt anything like this before, it feels like someone has pulled my heart out and stomped on it. I feel so empty. And every time i look at Jamie all i see is Haley!" Nathan started to sob uncontrollably. Sensing her son was more hurt the she had anticipated she walked over to him and hugged him until he stopped crying.

An hour or two after his talk with his mother Nathan decided he was ready to go pick Jamie up. Saying goodbye to his mom he left, walking towards his brothers house he could feel the warm breeze on his face and he stopped in the middle of the road cars beeping as the went passed. Walking round in a circle on the stop Nathan realised where he was, he wasn't on the road to Lucas and Peyton's house he found himself stood in the exact spot where his wife had died the week before. A slim brunette woman saw him stood in the road and went over to see what was wrong, as she got closer she could see the tears running down his face.

"Hi there,are you okay? How about we get you out of the road?" the woman put her arm around Nathan and lead him over to the side walk, he was shaking and could not walk very well feeling as if his legs would collapse from beneath him. Sitting him down on the grass and offering him some water the caring woman introduced herself and sat talking to the emotional and shaken man.

" My name is Lucy, you gave a few people a fright there i think. Do you know where you are?" speaking in a calm voice she looked at Nathan for an answer, he just nodded. After a few minutes of silence Nathan snapped out of his day dream, he looked at the woman that had helped him and stood up.

"this is where my wife died, i don't know how i got here" Nathan looked around him while rubbing his forehead. "thank you for your help i have to go pick up my son" turning around Nathan walked away from the woman leaving her stood on the side walk slightly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N the last chapter didn't get many reviews, so if you like the story please review XxFloxX**

**Chapter 3**

"Nathan we were expecting you over an hour ago where have you been?" Lucas asked hid dazed brother.

"I. . . . . erm got a bit . . . . Carried away with myself" Nathan answered his brothers question with a slight quiver in his voice, not quite understanding what he meant Lucas just starred at him waiting for a better explanation.

"I don't know what happened but I was stood in the road, right where she . . . . . . . . " Nathan paused and broke down in tears, sobbing into his blonde brothers arms. The two boys slowly moved their way over to the sofa where they sat and cried together for a few minutes. Sensing his brothers grief Lucas was the first to break the awkward silence.

"I still cant believe its true. Haley was such a lovely person it shouldn't have happened to her. I just keep trying to remember all the good times. Like at Mouth's party that time when she got so drunk she started dancing on the tables singing I love rock and roll, we had to carry her home" Lucas chuckled to his memory of his oldest friend.

"I remember our wedding day, she wouldn't stop smiling. She kept saying to me that it was the happiest day of her life and how she would never forget it. Till death do us part huh? I didn't think it would be so soon. It feels as if I haven't had her long enough, I just want to kiss her and tell her how much I love her" Nathan broke down in tears again, not being able to see his brother in this way Lucas got up and left the room.

In the kitchen with his fiancé Lucas opened up to Peyton explaining how worried he was about his brother. He understood that things were still very raw for Nathan and that it would take him a long time to get over what had happened but he thought he would of handled things better, been stronger for his son. Not knowing how to react to this Peyton comforted Lucas with a hug and told him he needed to be strong for Nathan and for Jamie, Nathan didn't have another male figure to talk to.

"I'm gonna take Jamie home now ok? Are all his things together?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah they are all over there in hi bag, he is upstairs playing with grace I'll just go get him" Peyton picked the blue rucksack up from the kitchen floor and placed it on the breakfast bar where Nathan was standing, she went out into the hallway and called up to her nephew to come down as he was going home now.

"Daddy, daddy!! Are we going to find grandma now?" seeing his father for the first time since his mothers funeral Jamie got excited at the thought of seeing his grandmother.

"We sure are, hey shall we stop by and say hi to your mommy on the way home?" Nathan scooped his son up in his arms and held him tight to his chest, Jamie just nodded in agreement and snuggled into his fathers breast. Thanking his brother Nathan walked out of the front door still holding his son in his arms. After walking along the road for a few minutes Nathan put his son down and told him to walk as he was getting heavy, walking along hand in hand the two hansom boys headed towards the cemetery where Haley had been buried the day before. On reaching the cold cemetery Jamie let go of his dad's hand and ran towards his mothers grave knowing exactly where to go. Nathan finally caught up with his son and knelt down next to the tall heap of earth where his wife's body lay.

"hey baby girl, I've missed you today. Hope you have been watching over us and looking after us" Nathan chocked back his tears not wanting his son to see him cry again. After a short while the two lads said goodbye and started their journey home.

Arriving back at Debbie Scott's house Jamie ran straight into the back yard where he played on his swing set.

"You ok?" Deb asked stroking her son's hair.

"Yeah I think I will be" knowing full well he was feeling an all time low.

"Glad to hear it. I know its going to be hard but we'll get there together"

As it got dark outside Deb called her only grandson in to have his supper, they all sat round the table in the dining room in silence. After dinner Nathan bathed his son and put him to bed.

"Can we go home tomorrow daddy? I miss all my toys" Nathan laughed at his sons admissions.

"We will go home soon son I promise. But daddy doesn't want to go back just yet as mommy isn't there and I think its gonna be weird without her, don't you?"

"Yeah I suppose" kissing his father goodnight Jamie fell asleep.

"Is he asleep now?" Deb asked as her son walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Yes he is, I think grace might of tired him out today" Nathan laughed

"Why don't you go up and have a bath mom, relax, you've been really busy these past few days helping me out. You deserve it."

"Awwww baby boy that's so sweet, I think I will. Then I'll go to bed catch up on my beauty sleep" Debbie kissed her son and went up stairs. As soon as he heard the bath water running Nathan went straight into the kitchen and into the liquor cabinet. Shuffling through the bottles he found a large bottle of whiskey, opening it he took a long swig straight from the cold glass bottle. Flopping himself down on a stool he carried on drinking from the bottle after he finished the first bottle he got up to look for another. Not being able to find more whiskey he pulled out a small bottle of brandy, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his mother wasn't coming he spotted some pills in the work top.

"Till death do us part huh? If we cant be together in this world then maybe we can be in another one"

Grabbing the brandy and the pills Nathan moved into the sitting room and plonked his already drunk body on the chair, he pours out a handful of the pills not knowing what they are and swallows them with a mouthful of brandy. He carries on until he has finished the alcohol and the pills, he slowly slips into a deep sleep with the glass bottle still in his hand he drops it on the hard wooden floor smashing it into pieces.

"Nathan is everything ok? I heard a glass smash" rushing down the stairs in just her night dress Mrs. Scott spots her son's lifeless body in the chair. She fears the worst. Running into the kitchen she grabs the phone and rushes back to her son, she finds the empty bottle of pills next to Nathan.

"My son has tried to kill himself!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter is really short I'm afraid, had a bit of writers block, but enjoy anyways. Please review as I haven't had that many XxFloxX**

**Chapter 4**

Rushing to the hospital the Scott family feared the worse. Having called Lucas and Peyton before the ambulance left Debbie Scott told them to meet her at the hospital.

As she arrived at the hospital deb could see the pair waiting for her by the entrance of the emergency unit.

"Have you seen him? Have you spoke to a doctor?" Deb shouted as she approached the young parents.

"No Deb not yet, we were waiting for you what happened?" Lucas asked as they all walked into the hospital to the reception desk. On being told where to go they were greeted by a doctor.

"Mrs.Scott, we have managed to pump most of the pills and alcohol from Nathan's stomach but he still hasn't woken up yet, we are going to be keeping a close eye on him for at least 24hours. And we will be suggesting some counselling when he leaves the hospital. Do you have any question?"

"Can we see him?"

"Yes of course, go straight through. He will be very groggy when he does come round so please let him rest" the doctor opened the door to the small white room where Nathan was.

"Thank you doctor" Debbie, Lucas and Peyton all went into the small room and sat beside Nathan's bed waiting for him to wake up.

After an hour or soon Nathan began to wake up feel groggy and tried. Following the doctors instructions the three did not say anything to him as he was coming round only to answer his questions, although they all wanted to ask why he had done this to himself.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital" Deb answered her son in a shallow tone.

"What? But how?"

"You took an overdose of pills Nathan with a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of brandy" Debbie couldn't stop herself from crying as she spoke the words. Seeing his mother's reaction Nathan began to cry to.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry"

"Lets not talk about it now just get some rest" Deb left the room leaving Lucas and Peyton behind.

"Hey Nate, you better get some rest, we'll go" Lucas said as he stood up to leave.

"wait where's Jamie?"

"he is with my mom and grace don't worry he'll be fine. He is gonna stay the night the with us" Lucas replied as he put on his jacket.

"Luke don't tell him what I did please" Nathan grabbed his brothers arm and begged him not to say anything to his son.

"I wont, just get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow" Lucas and Peyton left the hospital to pick up the two young children. They were both worried about their friend and couldn't understand why he did what he did, they didn't realise how bad he was taking Haley's death.

After everyone had left the hospital Nathan sat in his bed and cried himself to sleep only to be woken up by a nurse coming into his room to check his blood pressure, when she left he found himself unable to sleep. Not knowing what to do with himself he began to talk to his dead wife.

"I'm sorry hales, I know I'm suppose to be strong and I know I'm suppose to be there for our son but I cant do this without you. I need to you here I cant do all this on my own. The only person I could ever talk to was you Haley and now I've got no one, no one that understands me. They don't know how I'm feeling, they all tell me they know what I'm going through but they don't. they haven't had their whole lives torn apart like I have, they haven't lost the meaning to life. Jamie is all I have left know and I've fucked that up, I don't know how to be there for him without you. Haley I love you" not being able to get his words out through his tears Nathan fell asleep again.

The next day Nathan was allowed to go home after being given the all clear from the doctors. As they were all concerned for Nathan's well being the doctors suggested some counselling to help Nathan get over his wife's sudden death.

"What? I don't need some quack telling how to get over this. I'm fine I just got a bit snow balled with it all, I'm fine" Nathan wasn't keen on the idea of sharing his problems with a stranger.

"But Nathan this would be good for you, you don't have to go for the rest of your life its just for a few weeks. You need to get this out, let go of Haley." Deb Scott tried to reassure her son.

"Haley died less than a month ago and your telling me to let go of nine years of my life. She was my wife mom, not just some family pet that's been buried in the back yard. How can you expect me just to get over all this with a click of your fingers. Has anyone actually stopped and asked why I did? Asked how I'm feeling? No! So just forget it, I'm not going" Nathan stormed off down the halls of the hospital. He couldn't understand how his family could just forget that Haley existed, she was the mother of his son. Leaving the hospital Deb and Nathan sat in silence the whole journey home.


End file.
